super_smash_bros_lawl_smashdownfandomcom-20200214-history
Toon Bowser
Description "The entitled King of the Koopas, or simply, King Koopa. His big body makes him rather slow, but with a wand in hand, you'd be surprised how many tricks he has up his sleeves! Able to use a variety of spells to his advantage, and use his heavyweight body as well to keep his opponents in check! Although, thwarted by Mario several times, there's no doubt he's going to be quite the opponent! Skins Regular Kid Koopa Blackbeard Koopa Count Koopula King-of-the-Road Koopa King Goo Goo Ga Ga Koopa Karate Koopa Darth Koopa (Designs coming soon!) Moveset Jab: Punches and then smacks with his wand. Side Tilt: Swings his wand forward. Dash Attack: Turns around, and falls on his back, hitting with his spiked shell. Up Tilt: Twirls his wand upwards twice. Down Tilt: Jabs his wand forward. N Air: Swings his wand in a circle. F Air: Swings his wand in front of him. B Air: Swings his wand behind him. U Air: Shoots a bolt of magic upwards, which also makes him boost downwards a little. D Air: Shoots a bolt of magic downwards, which also makes him boost upwards a little. The sweet spot meteors. Pummel: Hits the opponent with his wand while grabbing them. F Throw: Puts the wand at their chest, and makes a mini explosion, knocking them back. B Throw: Flips them over, and uses his wand to extend his spikes into icicles, shooting them backwards. U Throw: Creates a small tornado, sending the opponent upwards. D Throw: Turns himself into stone, and falls onto the opponent, launching them up, and turning back to normal. Side Smash: Briefly gets the Super Leaf power up, and swipes his giant tail in front of him. Up Smash: Briefly gets the Fire Flower power up, and claps his hands upwards, making a fiery explosion. Down Smash: Briefly wears a Goomba’s Shoe, and stomps the ground, burying anyone in the sweet spot. Can also meteor if used on the edge. Specials Neutral B: Magic Spell Casts a spell with his wand, depending on what color it is. When it’s used up, it’ll turn grey, and become unusable, until it is swapped out. Red: Shoots a fireball, that does more damage, but travels slower when charged. Its minimum use is three fully charged fireballs before the wand turns grey. Green: Creates a barrier around him, which negates all damage, but not knockback. The barrier disappears, and the wand turns grey when it takes 20% worth of damage. Blue: Heals him for as long as the button is held down. The wand turns grey when 15% worth of health is gained. Purple: Shoots a single purple cloud that travels fast and far, and can instantly kill anyone above 100%. The wand turns grey after only one use. When Toon Bowser/Koopa is KOd, he gets one of his wands back. However, they can also recharge normally, but each wand has a time for how long it’ll charge. From fastest to slowest: Red, Green, Blue, Purple. Side B: Koopa Shell Throws a Koopa shell, which is thrown differently depending on which way you tilt the control stick. No Tilt: Normally tossed. Forward: Tosses it fast. Backward: Tosses it slow. Up: Thrown in an arc. Down: Thrown across the floor. It can be reflected, or grabbed like an item. A Blue Shell will occasionally be thrown, which explodes on contact. Up B: Magical Updraft Waves his wand below him, creating an air current that sends him upwards. This can also be used as a windbox to send opponents upwards. Down B: Wand Swap Switches to the next wand on the menu. Grey wands are skipped. The order is: Red, Green, Blue, Purple. Final Smash Koopaling Surprise Opens up a portal with his wand, sucking in any nearby opponents. When sucked in, the Koopalings shoot magic at anyone caught, before Toon Bowser/Koopa hops in his clown car, and blasts them away with a huge cannonball. Other Things Entrance Flies in on his clown car, and jumps out, pulling out a wand. Taunts # Laughs. # Tosses his wand, and catches it. # Stands up straight for a second, puffing out his chest, before returning to normal stance. Victory Poses # Stands on top of his clown car, letting out an evil laugh. # Waves his wand around, before shooting a fireball into the air. # Clenches his fist, and pumps it, while saying: “I’ll get those plumbers!!” # (Only when you defeat Toon Mario) Same pose as the 3rd one, but instead says: “You’re no match for me, plumber!!” Victory Theme ''